Zephyr (KH Roleplay Character)
'''Zephyr Okiwa '''is a Tyrian, Apprentice of Rayder, and a member of the Star Key Team. Current Journal Entry TBA Appearance TBA Personality TBA Abilities and Equipment Keyblade Wielding As a Keyblade Wielder, he wields a Keyblade of his own, though he is still at training. Current Keyblade Keychains TBA Relationships and History with other Characters Rayder Rayder is Zephyr's master. Zephyr looks up to Rayder as not only a teacher, but also a father figure. Marinia Zephyr met Marinia when she collapsed at the shores of the Ancient Forest of the New World. He took the initiative to contact Shifter, Adam and Rayder to help save Marinia, and help her recover. When a Grox Marine Soldier was going to Shoot Marinia with a Stun Shot, he was quick to shield her from the blast, putting his life on the line. Eventually, when Adam, Zephyr, Tenra and Marinia go to the Catacomb Caverns, and end up in a "Disorted realm" of the Tyrian Spider Witch's nightmarish creation, and Zephyr reluctantly admits having a bad case of Arachnophobia, Marinia tries her best to comfort Zephyr that "everyone has their fears", and its nothing to be ashamed of, and teaches him to "Breathe slowly" to try to compose himself. Afterwards, She initates a talk where everyone else in the group shares their fears. Marinia tells Zephyr that her worst fear is being alone for the rest of her life. When Marinia is kidnapped soon afterwards by a large Spider Crawler sent by the Tyrian Spider Witch, Zephyr rushed to save her, but is then confronted by the horrific arachnid monstrosity and forced to fight alone, at which point, as the Spider Witch tried to scare him psychologically, Zephyr remembered to compose himself after seeing Marinia in a web cocoon, with her life on the line, and decides to face his fears to save her by defeating the Spider Witch. Zephyr and Marinia have become something of a "Couple" during their recent adventures together, and Zephyr had trouble at first, but he eventually admited that he loved Marinia , who first told Zephyr that it would be a "Lonely world without him". After that, he makes a promise to return to Marinia. After the end of the battle against the Grox Invasion Forces, Once Zephyr steps out of his fighter, Marinia rushes to him and they both share a first kiss. Some time after, they once had trouble making the relation work, and tried being just friends for the time being, though many of Zephyr's peers could sense that there is still special feelings between them. Eventually, when Shifter, Adam and Garrus were trapped on Ralkori, Zephyr and Marinia decide to work together again on a "Rescue Mission" after Contact was lost. They arrived just in time to see the stranded trio put an explosive end to Godzilla Earth with an EMP Probe salvaged from the wreckage of the Mynock. Soon after, they would eventually feel closer again, and decided to be a couple once more, and have not broken up ever again. More TBA Trivial Info TBA Category:Kingdom Hearts Related Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Characters Category:KH Roleplay: Tyrians